AU Let's see where this goes!
by ArminArlertIsMyMaleWaifu
Summary: Ereri, LeviHan, Eremika, Erermin? Nobody knows! This is a review and YOU decide what the next chapter is! AT LEAST WEEKLY UPDATES, THIS WEEK'S QUESTIONS: Memory permanent or fading? Who do you want Eren with? What country do they live in? Review to answer! Check out my other stuff, it's even better!
1. Chapter 1

_" What is that thing?!"_

_" A little boy, obviously, Levi."_

_" Well sorry he's covered in dirt. You know I'm OCD."_

_" Can we keep him?"_

_" I'm not touching it, Filthy four eyes!"_

I opened my eyes. Two teenagers, around 17 or 18. I rubbed my eyes of the mud that covered them and whimpered a bit. " Where's my mom?" I asked quietly, my voice creaking.

" His mom? Oh no... I think that's her..." the short, handsome young man fretted.

I turned my gaze to where they looked. " No..." my mother was crushed by one of the pillars of our house burned by the fire. " No!" I continued, getting shakily to my feet and running to her. Only a hand. My eyes widened, and I held it. " Mom..." Mikasa, my best friend who was over visiting when the giant fire happened, crawled out of the dirt. " Eren? How is Carla- oh no..." tears gushed uncontrollably down my face, cleaning the smudged dirt. A tall blonde man ran up. " Levi, Hanji! What's going on?!" I recognized him. Headmaster/Principal Erwin Smith from the collage nearby. The lanky brunette in glasses replied. " We saw the fire and..." the short male stepped in front of her. " Whatever you're about to say, Hanji, save it. You'll only make things worse." Mr. Smith nodded honestly, and kneeled down in front of me and Mikasa. " You'll be fine." he took us by the shoulders and smiled tenderly.

Over the course of a month, I learned I would be living with Levi in his dorm, and Mikasa would be living with Hanji. We also learned my father had skipped town, it was an arson fire, and Mikasa's parents had been killed, too. So that's how I found myself waking up in a tiny room in an ultra clean bed, Levi cooking breakfast for me.

"Ha-" Levi started, presumably Hello.

" G'morning."

He looked confused, then shrugged.

" You're lucky, you know- I'm getting a doctorate and I just started. By the time this situation is over, I'll have enough money to pay for this dorm and-" Eren interrupted his slightly different every morning but weekly still speech. " I'll be able to use it for my college, thanks, yeah, I know." I slid out of bed, my gray pajama pants catching on the bedpost. I swung over, screaming, landing on my face. A bit of a scratch, but Levi just stayed calm, laughed, and put on a bandage. I bashfully thanked him. Levi really cared. He ruffled my hair, then went back to breakfast.

I stumbled into the shower, still dazed, and washed up best I could. I threw on a green shirt and brown pants, and Mikasa and my friend's Armin's blue sweater. It was a chilly March day, and I wanted to talk to the librarian. " Hey, Levi. Can I get a to-go order today?" Levi stared. " What are you wearing? I... and why are you going anywhere?! Did you forget the date?"

I frowned. " Huh?"

Levi smacked the back of my head. " Lint-brain. MARCH 30TH. Hello?"

I yawned. " So?"

Levi frowned, an almost motherly look. " Either you're really teasing or you're purposely forgetting. YOUR BIRTHDAY! You're eleven!"

My eyes flashed. " Oh- yeah, right!" I smiled.

" I tried to tell you happy birthday, but SOMEONE cut me off."he nagged. I laughed. " Thanks, Levi. What's cookin'?" I leaned over him to see...

A feast!

"Oh, no no no no no... I don't..." I began, but Levi shushed me. " Shut up. Be happy." I giggled, and ran back to the bathroom to get in a dress shirt. He sighed as I closed the door.

* * *

**Mikasa's P.O.V**

Eren's birthday!

I jumped out of bed and crawled cat-like to Hanji's sleeping face in the bunk below mine. I muttered " You know... she really isn't that ugly... I don't know why people think that." she still had her glasses on from the night before's all-night planning. Ocean themed. Eren loved water in general, but neither Levi, Hanji, or their friends Olou and Petra or any combination of them could afford to go. I poked her. " Wha- gmormin." I poked her in the mouth. " Ey, stop that! What is it? OH!" Hanji dashed out of bed, but I screamed across our dinky dorm " I CALL FIRST SHOWER!" Hanji slowed and turned, skulking, to the kitchen to make a batch of breakfast cupcakes for Eren. I ran in the shower and scrubbed so hard, my pale skin turned pink. " HAH HA HA! TODAY IS PERFECT!" I sang happily. I flew to the sink, dripping, and dried as fast as I could. Today had to be precise.

First, I coated myself in baby oil and lotion, making my skin soft and pristine. Then, I curled my ebony hair and glossed it with hairspray. Just enough to make it easy to play with flirtily. I carefully created the perfect cat eye with eyeliner, then a black smoky eye. I dabbed my eyes with mascara, then muttered, " forget it..." and added plump fake lashes. I zipped carefully but hurriedly into a sparkling sultry baby blue romper with fake diamonds coating the top, and tall bright orange pumps. Add a bit of glam here, a dash of glitz there, sparkling accessories, the PERFECT pair earrings, and beautiful French Manicured fake nails, and it was time for the finale. The one thing- the one thing all this led up to. The one thing she wanted Eren to take off.

With his mouth.

Flashy red lipstick. OH YEAH!

* * *

The doorbell rang, and I opened it.

There was Mikasa, looking STUNNING. She looked like a goddess! Hanji stood behind her in a simple black jumper and held a steaming plate of cupcakes. Coated blue, with little dolphins carefully etched on. " Happy Birthday, Eren!" the cooed in sync, Mikasa's eyes flashing. I blushed just looking at her, and hurriedly moved on. " I love those! How cute, come in!" I said cheerily, barely bringing the willpower to avoid my gaze falling to Mikasa's chest. She brought in the eleven gifts she had got him, Eren laughing nervously at the over-consideration. Hanji set the cupcakes down and began chatting about biology class with Levi, leaving Eren awkwardly alone with Mikasa, giving him a siren's glare. _Damn, has she been STUDYING Lauren Bacall, Maryilin Monroe, and Betty Paige?_ She coughed lightly, femininely, and began. " So Eren, when Armin shows up, do you want to play cards?" He looked up. No matter how good of a friend Mikasa was, he hadn't told ANYONE how much he loved poker. " Are you stalking me or something?" She started back, batting her eyelashes. " No! Would you like to play Blackjack?" Eren sighed in relief. " No, maybe poker."

An hour later, much food had been eaten ( Daintily by Mikasa), many stories told ( Perfect, funny when wanted, scary when wanted, sad when wanted by Mikasa), and a game of poker had been played with me, Armin, and Mikasa. ( Won by, you guessed it, Mikasa.) We were just finishing up the last game, and Mikasa had earned all the bets ( 10 dollars = a stick of gum. We had a lot, okay?!) and she did something crazy bold. She leaned forward enticingly and pushed her arms together to create cleavage and took all the coins, doing the Lauren Bacall look again. That's when I saw what she was doing. Especially since she gave me my first boner, and I didn't even like her that way... I think. My face went red, though no one could see it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! You guys like this, so yeah! I'm doing requests! BTW, if I get an even amount of contradicting requests, I will be the deciding factor. Two other things: A., I have a " Who do you ship Eren with?" poll up, so go make war, Eremika and Ereri shippers! Also, B., KEEP REVIEWING! REVIEW!**

**Yes, I changed it a bit. Sorry, it was going to fast and someone asked for a love triangle... couldn't make that happen with the situation. My writing will be better, though, because today, Aug. 28, is my birthday! Yay! Also, I just read the first Hunger Games book. WOO!**

I coughed and excused myself. I couldn't take this insanity anymore! I went through my and Levi's room, locked myself in the bathroom and flushed the toilet without going. I stood against the door, then slid down, letting my hair get ruffled. " Ugh..." I moaned. " How can the best birthday ever be the worst birthday ever?"

_Knock Knock_

I opened my eyes. " Who's there?" I shouted through the door. " Levi." came the reply, and my heart pounded. " I can tell the difference between constipation and... let's just call it what just happened. Can we talk?" He softly asked. I opened the door. He smiled a little half-smile. " Hey, what's wrong?" I sighed and flopped onto my bed. " Mikasa has raging tweenage ' I don't know what I'm doing because this is primal' ovaries." Levi laughed lightly. " Been there with girls. I had ONE fucked up childhood, trust me."  
**Random author's note: If you guys choose Ereri, it's gonna be hard and be a while, probably Armin will get a chance at Eren before that to transition. It's REALLY hard to NOT make this pedophilia in an AU, sorry.**

He patted my back. " Hey, you're okay, got it, brat?" I nodded, quiet. If Mikasa wanted us together, eh, what the hell? There was something oddly nostalgic about Levi calling me brat... whatever.

I walked outside, timid. Mikasa pushed off of Armin and ran to me. " Eren! Is something wrong?" I smiled and shook my head. " No, nothing's wrong. C-can I talk to you?" I took her hand. I could pinpoint the moment where her heart went to the moon. We walked out onto the patio. I looked at her. " Hey... what's up with tonight? Be honest." she blushed and looked at her fancy shoes. Her face was glowing.

" I... felt we weren't going anywhere- I guess... and- ehm... I just- wanted this birthday to be perfect, Eren. I was selfish. Not just for you- for me, too."

I smiled at her. " Maybe it can be perfect for both of us..." I leaned forward and closed my eyes. She started, then leaned forward and closed her eyes too. Our lips locked, then opened a bit, then locked again, the moonlight hit us and I felt...

Neutral.

Well, raging emotions, but cancelling out each other.

I don't know what I felt.

* * *

We released each other, and I looked at her. Her breathing was heavy and she was elated. " Oh my god... this is happening!" I awkwardly smiled. I didn't know what to do. I let go of her hand. " I- I'm so sorry..." I stuttered, suddenly nervous. She tilted her head as I began to run inside. " Eren, wait!" my heart was pounding. This felt WRONG. No... this felt right... " UGH!" I spewed out loud and ran blushing and sweating to Levi's and my room.

Levi walked in again. " Something go wrong, champ?" I was a frantic mess. " It went perfectly, and that's the problem!" Levi caught me by the shoulders. " Aye." he stared coldly at me. Tears were streaming down my face, my nose was red and leaking snot, my face was red and warm- it was not pretty. " Are you crying, you bastard? I don't allow crying. So what nothing happened. Get over it. Awkward stuff happens all the time with your friends, you just can't bother turning emo or fucked up or suicidal, brat." I nodded. Somehow the brutality made me feel better. _suicidal, brat. Suicidal Brat. Strong words- Levi's strong... strongest... Humanity's Strongest!_ I gasped aloud.

" Revelation, kid?" Levi laughed.

I touched his face. " Levi... there has to be a trigger for you."

" What?" he asked.

I dug through drawers, I dug through cabinets, until finally...

"GOTCHA!" My hand held an old cream colored cravat. Not exactly like his, but it was the best I was getting. I put it around his neck in a hurry, then ran to the diary I bought with a weird key. I glanced it over, then kissed it. _Thank you, destiny._ I ran back to the living room, forgetting my embarrassment. Of course I did, I just got memory! I stumbled to Mikasa. " Do you still have that scarf I gave you?" I asked her, my voice harsh and worried. She gave an innocent and startled look. " Yes, of course, it's on my bed-" I ran to Armin, leaving Mikasa confused. " Do you have a SUPER old atlas?" Armin blushed. " In my bag... it's really important to me..." I tore through his bag, and saw the lands of ice, rocky plains and... ocean. I held it to my chest then went to Hanji. " Give me your glasses." I demanded. She held them to her face. " No!" she shouted, and I tore them off without trouble. I was growing rapidly... to the age when I had died. Mikasa gasped. " Eren! You're growing!" I looked... well, now down at her. " I know. Hold on to your questions, come with me!"

* * *

I scrambled through the little hole in the cafeteria gate just before I got to age fifteen. " FUCK!" I silently screamed as it scratched my hand deeply. _Well, shit. There goes being a Titanshifter. That would've made everything better._ I shook my head and lifted the creaky gate as he shook away the note. The group entered the only room other than the hallways that was dark and empty at night.

* * *

I yanked down on a lever, and turned the lights on. Despite how people had made fun of me and my friend Sasha was my only companion, being a Lunchlady's intern had it's ups. I walked to Mikasa. " Mikasa... okay, right!" I mumbled to myself. I threw the scarf around her in the same way I had done when we were little. " It's warm, right?" she frowned. " Of course, Eren, I would know, it's my scarf." Eren cursed. "Armin- Armin... ehh... um..." He flipped to the page Armin had shown him. " Weren't we going to see the outside world?" Armin tilted his head. " What do you mean outside?" _No... no... this isn't happening..._ Erwin Smith walked outside in blue pajamas. " Just what's happening here?" I sighed, thinking, _let him think he's gone religious, _and I blurted tiredly, " Trying to get my friends to remember their past lives fighting giant dickless ugly retards and where I could turn into a 15 m tall giant dickless KEN DOLL with an emo haircut." Erwin surprisingly cracked a smile.

" Glad to hear you're back, Cadet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the barely late update, it's my birthday the 28th! Yay! And- my gramma wouldn't let me on for EVER. Boo...**

My knees buckled. " _Commander?!_ Why... They... My..." I motioned to myself and he laughed. " Side effect. Also, they have no idea, do they?" I shook my head, bewildered at his understanding.

" But why wouldn't you tell us?" I spouted angrily. The cheesy light grin shattered. " It's not that simple. You have to be triggered, and it has to be an accident... but any second now, they should catch up, too..."

A fleeting thought. _Man... Levi will be too old again. _I choked at myself. _Too old for what, you pervert?!_ I shook myself out of it, just too see Mikasa and Armin double over.

" But why not-" Erwin interrupted me. " BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GIVE ANYONE ELSE THE EXPERIMENTAL GROWTH SERUM AND CADET AND COMMANDER ARE OUR CODE NAMES, REMEMBER?!" he nudged me hard, and I shook my head and forced a chuckle for a bit, going along with the scary plan. Why not tell? " Sorry, sir... you know the effects are a bit much." I looked back at my friends. Levi and Hanji nineteen still, Mikasa and Armin fifteen again- but Mikasa's already tiny dress was torn farther, and Armin's clothes were tight. I glanced over them. Mikasa blushed and Armin's eyes widened in terror. I hadn't realized it was that obvious! _Damn it, I forgot raging hormones..._ I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks and passed out.

* * *

Armin was shaking me awake. I murmured " Shut up, I'm up, I'm up..." and reached for Levi's silk covers he bought himself in Thailand or something. Instead, I found scratchy wool. That popped my green eyes wide open. " The fuck..." Armin slapped me across the face. _Armin slapped me? _I looked at him and rubbed my eyes. Huh- forgot he was fifteen. " Armin where am I?" Armin tilted his head and then realization spread across his face. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. " Oh- right, you've never been to my house." I looked around. A nice little log cabin... cozy. I noted I had never been to Armin's house in Shiganzhina, either. I looked back at him, then tried to swerve my legs out of bed. His eyes widened the same way they had the night before, and he held me by my chest.

" Whoa whoa whoa, no Mister! You may not remember, but Levi had to undress you because you were overheating! That wool is lighter than it looks, it's cooling!" I looked down and saw my bare hips. I froze and swerved down, laying flat on my back. My eyes were clenched tight, processing what had just been told to me.

" Armin..." I gasped, not opening my eyes. I began to see spots, they were so tight. I clenched the blanket to my chin. " If you are pranking me, you little fuck..." Armin gasped at my curse. I had forgotten, too, he didn't remember...

He didn't remember!

Oh god no!

* * *

I pointed to the door, my face a tomato.

" Get out." I stated. It was a fact, almost, not an order.

He stumbled back, and I felt nervous drops of sweat shake from his hair onto my arm. " EW, WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed brushing them off, and Armin was obviously conflicted between helping me and hauling ass. I looked back up at him. He wasn't Armin... not the Armin that had saved my life... not the Armin I had saved... but he was still Armin, in a way. I smiled at him. Naive little Armin, I thought.

" Get the fuck out." I gleamed.

* * *

Armin left, and I could hear mumbling through the walls. As I was pulling on my pants, I flew to one side of the room and crashed against the icy wood floor near the door. The scalding hot pain and freezing shock of the floor competed for my cry of pain, but I remained silent, as I heard my name.

" -But I feel bad... Eren..." Mikasa's voice. Something murmured lower, "~~~~" then Armin, " It's been this way for both of us the whole time, about him. We can. We won't get him to. Neither of us."

" Eh..." Mikasa seemed doubtful of something.

Rustling, then a panicked Mikasa. " No! You idiot! He's right there!" her voice was shrill, girly. A soft slam of something hitting the floor. " No, you bastard! Where's the shy nerd I know?! Now we need to go!"

Armin's foot slammed down in front of the doorway.

I scooted backwards in fear of being caught eavesdropping and yanked up my right pant leg just as Armin softly pushed open the door. " Eren?" he asked. I was standing up. He looked back at Mikasa while both still thought I had my head down and gave her a look.

I prayed I just had a dirty mind.

* * *

Mikasa smiled nervously at me, her face splotched with pink. I smiled back and she went cross-eyed. Armin showed me the door. " C'mon," he invited. " Let's go climb trees." We would do that all the time, and now that we were older, it was actually more suited for us, because we weren't so easily battered.

I stared down BOTH Mikasa and Armin.

_Wonder why teenagers are meant to be sturdy and not easily battered, huh, Maria... why'd ya do that?_

My face boiled. That was it.

" I heard what you said about me!" I screamed, although I wasn't sure what it meant- still, I was nearly positive.

Mikasa slowly turned and reached out for my wrist, eyes blank and horrified.

* * *

Her face was nearing mine. I didn't know what was happening. I yanked my hand away and realized she had been holding mine so she wouldn't shake.


End file.
